ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Rose Garden Orphanage
:The Orphanage also has a pretend counterpart. See Airship for further details. The Rose Garden Orphanage is the orphanage at which the members of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club reside, and is the main setting of the game's events. It is run by Hoffman with Martha Carol as the cook and cleaning lady. The orphanage is located in the village of Cardington, Bedfordshire, England and houses 25 orphans.http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/6200/8101t.jpg On December 20th 1930, Wendy brought Gregory M. Wilson to the orphanage, whom she trained to act like a dog. The man then murdered every one of the orphans (excluding Jennifer) before committing suicide with a revolver. Layout The orphanage is a large building, consisting of 3 stories (including the attic and ground floor), and it also has a basement. Ground Floor On the ground floor is the entrance hall, in the first section of which are shoe lockers. In the second section, there are four doors and a front staircase leading to the first floor. Three of these doors lead to hallways while one leads to the reception room. The ground floor rooms are: *Cafeteria *Closet Room *Headmaster's Closet *Headmaster's Room *Reception Room *Classroom *Hallway(s) *Bathroom *Martha's Room *Kitchen *Wash house *Inner court The ground floor has two staircases. First Floor The first floor has two staircases but there is nothing notable about either of the landings. The rooms on the first floor are: *Balcony *Play Area *Sickroom *Sick Bay *Filth Room *Dormitory *Hallway(s) *Sewing Room *Library *Bathroom Attic There are two doors opposite to each other that lead to the attic; both are usually locked. The one on the left side includes the Club Room and the hallway leading to it (which includes another entrance to the other section of the attic). The door on the right side leads to a place of storage as well as several other doors that lead to small rooms, one of which is the Prince and Princess' Quarters. Basement The rooms in the basement are referred to as cells. These cells are: *Cell of Bliss: In this cell, there's a weird display of dolls resembling Imps on a table. *Cell of Solitude: In this cell, there's a lone chair in the middle of the room which when examined in the Once Upon a Time chapter it reveals Jennifer's thoughts concerning Diana. *Cell of Remorse: In this cell, the player can find the Lumberjack Axe and the October Ticket. *Cell of Pleasure: In this cell, there's a film projector which the player can use to play the Films. *Cell of Repentance Known orphans * Jennifer * Wendy * Diana * Eleanor * Meg * Amanda * Clara * Olivia * Susan * Thomas * Xavier * Nicholas *Basil *Fanny *George *Hector *Ida *Leo *Paul *Una *Victor The last orphan's names were inspired by a poem called The Gashlycrumb Tinies by Edward Gorey. http://holyjoe.org/poetry/gorey.htm They are mentioned in Amanda's Diary, and Una and Victor can be seen written in the 1st Passenger Corridor. Gallery Dormitory.png|The dormitory. Attic.png|The attic. ClubRoom.jpg|The Aristocrats Club. Bliss.png|Cell of Bliss. Category:Locations